


the love that moves the sun and the other stars

by r0manogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Wild Hunt, cassandra clare inspired, finding Stiles, ghost riders, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: “Alex” she heard Scott’s voice and she saw him rushing  toward the kid, followed by Malia.Where was he? And when she started to lose  hope, she finally found him.---------Basically the pack finding Stiles





	1. i will always find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. I've been thinking about this fora while, and i finally decided to write it. This fic is inspired by the chater 17 of book City of Lost Souls, written by Cassandra Clare, which is my favorite author, and i really love her writing and her books so much. So, i'm giving her the credits, she's amazing.  
> I hope you'll enjoyit, and ( as always) i want to apologize for the eventual mistakes

When you walked into the room just then  
It's like the sun came out  
It's like the sun came out

 

Lydia slowly walked into the room, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest. It was dark, cold and gloomy, it made her feel strange, like it was not a real place, just a forgotten corner of her mind.  
She looked around, people were sitting on the benches , not even looking up at her as she moved around, like waiting for a train, a train that was never going to arrive. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shivered.  
“Lydia” Scott called her. She didn’t even noticed that he and Malia had walked into the room, just behind her.  
She knew she couldn’t focus on anything else, her eyes wandered around the room, examinating it, looking for a pair of choccolate brown eyes and a so familiar smirk.  
“Yeah?” she turned her head to look at him. Trying to keep a normal expression. It was pretty obvious now that Scott knew, he knew how she felt about him, and how desperate she was to find him, but she didn’t wanted him to see how fragile she could be, even if the could feel it, she wouldn’t show it.  
“I smell something familiar” he said, and Lydia felt a lack of hope in her stomach  
“where?” she asked  
“this way” Scott started to walk, followed by Lydia and Malia.  
Lydia suddenly felt so anxious, she has been looking for him so hard, working day and night to find something, a memory, a document , a relic, something that could take her to him, something to prove his existence, something to prove he was real. Because Lydia knew it, she felt it, she felt like she was missing a big part of her life, she was missing the only person who really saw her for who she was, the person who broke her walls and opened her heart in a way she didn’t know was even possible anymore. She missed her best friend and the boy she was in love with.  
They reached a small room, full of random objects scattered on the floor. Malia lowered to pick a book, she used the sleeve of her shirt to swipe off the dust and she read the title.  
“what’s all of this?” she putted down the book “ where is Stiles?” she asked  
But Lydia was not paying attention to her. She could feel it, she could feel him.  
At the end of the room there was a door. She walked toward the door, and she just threw it open. It was similar to the previous room, the binary, the blanchers and the darkness. Other people were waiting for the train.  
“Alex” she heard Scott’s voice and she saw him rushing toward the kid, followed by Malia.  
Where was he? And when she started to lose hope, she finally found him.  
Standing next to the wall, Stiles was in front of her. She immediately rushed to him, the small distance between them alla t once looked unbridgeable, like there was a ocen separating them, and when she stood right in front of him, he finally noticed her. In that moment she felt so relieved, he was there. All the fear of losing him, the pain she has been feeling everytime the thought grazed her mind, suddenly it disappeard. He looked tired, his hair were a mess, and his plaid-shirt, the one he was wearing when he was taken, was crumpled. He looked so.. familar, like the Stiles she knew and loved so much. His eyes found her soon, staring incredulous.  
“Lydia,” he whispered. There was a thump, and she realized he had fallen to his knees, and she slowly bent down, to be right in front of him. She didn’t move, but her body tightened, feeling the tears in her eyes. Her voice was a whisper. “Stiles, it’s me. It’s me.” His eyelids fluttered open, wide, and their gazes met. She was staring at him. Kneeling in front her , his eyes were level with hers. His eyes were very gold and very wide,  
and as if she could see through them, she saw Stiles—her Stiles. The Stiles who brought her to the winter formal and called her beautiful when her life was still normal; the Stiles who told her how smart he knew she was; the Stile how saved her when she would have died, killed by her own scream. The Stiles she loved.  
Her heart seemed to stop altogether. She couldn’t even gasp. His eyes were full of urgency and pain. “I swear,” she murmured, finally touching his face. “I swear i’m here.”  
“ but- how” he asked, surprised “ it doesn’t matter right now”  
He began to struggle into a sitting position, but she reached out and pushed her back against the wall. “We can’t talk now. We have to go.”  
He grabbed for her sleeve, as she started to stand up.. “Don’t leave me.” She dropped her head for just a moment; when she looked down at him again, his eyes were dry but the expression in them made something in her stomach wince.  
“I won’t” she said, intertwining her hand with his own, “we’re going home, and our lives will be normal again. We will face supernatural thraets, and will fight them, but it’s okay, because we will do it all together”  
Stiles nodded and got up, his fingers still intertwined with hers, feeling the warmth of her palm against his.  
“you’re okay?” she asked, realizing she haven’t asked him yet.  
He smiled “ now i am”


	2. why don't you figure my heart out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is the second (and last) part of this fic. I want to thank you all for reading this story and i really hope you liked it.  
> ALL THE COOL STUFF HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY CASSANDRA CLARE, MISTAKES ARE MINE.

And i hear your ship is comin' in  
Your tears a sea for me to swim  
And i hear a storm is comin' in  
My dear is it all we've ever been?

 

 

 

“He’s sleeping?” the sheriff asked, as Lydia climbed down the stairs “he’s changing” she answred   
“okay” John nodded “hear Lydia, you know how much i’d love to stay here, with my son, but i need to go back to the station, to report the updates” he stopped for a moment “ we have a lead…on the wild hunt”  
Lydia nodded “ don’t worry, i’ll take care of him”  
The sheriff took his jacket and opened the door “thank you, Lydia” he said “ for everything”  
The girl just smiled, as he walked out of the house. She knew it was hard for him, he found his son, but he lost his wife, again. Her feet were carrying her toward the passage that led to the kitchen—and then shewas through the living room, her feet making no noise as she reached the top and sprinted down the hall to Stiles room. Then she was jerking open the door and sliding inside, the door clicking shut behind her. The windows were open, and through them she could see rooftops and a curving slice of moon. . He had shrugged off the plaid shirt, his feet were bare, his shoes kicked off.  
“Stiles” she said softly. It suddenly seemed insane that there was this much space between them, that she was standing across the room from Stiles, and that they weren’t touching. Without thinking about it she was running across the room to him. She threw her arms around his neck. He caught her and swung her up, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She breathed him in like air. He smelled of blood and sweat and ashes. “It’s you,” she whispered. “It’s really you.” He drew back to look at her. With his free hand he traced her cheekbone gently. She had missed that, his gentleness. It was one of the things that had made her fall in love with him in the first place—realizing that this scarred, sarcastic boy was gentle with the things he loved.  
“I missed you,” she said. “I missed you so much.”   
He closed his eyes as if the words hurt. She put her hand to his cheek. He leaned his head into her palm, his hair tickling her knuckles, and she realized his face was wet too. “It’s not your fault,” she said. She kissed his cheek with the same tenderness he had showed her. She tasted salt—blood and tears. He still hadn’t spoken, but she could feel the wild beat of his heart against her chest. His arms were tight around her, as if he never meant to let go. She kissed his cheekbone, his jaw, and finally his mouth, a light press of lips on lips. It was a kiss meant to give solace, to say everything there was no time to say. He kissed her back, hesitant at first, then with greater urgency, his hand stealing up into her hair, winding the tresses between his fingers. Their kisses deepened slowly, softly, the intensity growing between them as it always did, like a blaze that started with a single match and flared into wildfire.  
She knew he was not particulary strong , so she felt a shock as he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently among the scattered pillows, sliding his body over hers, a clumsy gesture that reminded her how much it was typical of him. She breathed his breath as they kissed, each kiss drawn out now, lingering, exploratory. Her hands drifted over him, his shoulders, the muscles of his arms, his back. His bare skin felt like hot silk under her palms. When his hands found the hem of her shirt, she stretched her arms out, arching her back, wanting every barrier between them gone. The moment it was off, she pulled him back against her, their kisses fiercer now, as if they were struggling to reach some hidden place inside each other. She wouldn’t have thought they could get any closer, but somehow as they kissed, they wound themselves into each other like intricate thread, each kiss hungrier, deeper than the last. Their hands moved quickly over each other, and then more slowly, uncovering and unhurried. She dug her fingers into his shoulders when he kissed her neck and her collarbones. She felt him shudder when she kissed a little scar on his chest, she could feel him wanting her, and she knew she was on the very brink of where there was no going back, and she didn’t care. She knew what it was like to lose him now. She knew the black empty days that came after. And she knew that if she lost him again, she wanted this to remember. She locked her ankles around the small of his back, and he groaned against her mouth, a soft, low, helpless sound. His fingers dug into her hips.  
“Lydia” He pulled away. He was shaking. “I can’t… If we don’t stop now, we won’t be able to.”  
“Don’t you want to?” She looked up at him in surprise. He was flushed, tousled, his hair a darker brown where sweat had pasted it to his forehead and temples. She could feel his heart stuttering inside his chest.  
“Yes, it’s just I’ve never—”  
“You haven’t?” She was surprised. “Done this before?”  
He took a deep breath. “I have.”  
She knew, but she didn’t really care. He touched her cheek with his fingers, feather-light. “I don’t even know how…” Lydia laughed softly. “I think it’s just been established that you do.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” He caught her hand and brought it to his face. “I want you,” he said, “more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. But I…”  
He swallowed. “what if they notice i’m missing and they come back for me?”  
“ they won’t” she said, like she knew it for sure  
“but..” he started “ they won’t” she said quickly  
He just nodded, after a couple of seconds Lydia broke the silence.  
“Stiles, after we defeat the nogitsune, the first month was so normal. And everything we did together was funny and fun and amazing. And then it was like it just started draining out of you, all that happiness. You and Malia started dating and you didn’t want to be with me or look at me—”  
“I was afraid I was going to hurt you. I thought I was losing my mind.”  
“You didn’t smile or laugh or joke. And I’m not blaming you. The void was creeping into your mind, controlling you. Changing you. But you have to remember—I know how stupid this sounds—I’ve had a boyfriend before. I thought maybe it was normal. That maybe you were just getting tired of me.”  
“I couldn’t—”  
“I’m not asking for reassurance,” she said. “I’m sorry” he said “I was lucky. So, so lucky. And I couldn’t see it.” His eyes met hers. “I love you,” he said. “And you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And now that I know what it’s like to be someone else—to lose myself—I want my life back. My family. You. All of it.” His eyes darkened. “I want it back.”  
His mouth came down on hers, with bruising pressure, their lips open, hot and hungry, and his hands gripped her waist—and then the sheets on either side of her, almost tearing them. He pulled back, panting.  
“wait” she gasped, ducking out from under his grip, grabbing for her shirt. “I’ll be right back.”  
She pushed past him and darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She flicked on the light, and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked wild-eyed, her hair tangled, her lips swollen from kisses. She blushed and pulled her top back on, splashing cold water on her face, twisting her hair back into a knot.   
Then she went for the hand towels—nothing romantic about that—grabbing one and wetting it down, then rubbing it with soap. She came back out into the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in jeans and a clean, unbuttoned shirt. She moved to stand in front of him. “All right,” she said. “Take off your shirt.”  
Stiles raised his eyebrows. “I’m not going to attack you,” she said impatiently. “I can take the sight of your naked chest without swooning.”   
“Are you sure?” he asked, obediently sliding the shirt off his shoulders. “Because viewing my naked chest has caused many women to seriously injure themselves stampeding to get to me.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t see anyone here but me. And I just want to clean up that scrach” pointing the one at the base of his neck. ” He leaned back obediently on his hands, as she ran her fingers carefully over him. He turned his face up to her, eyes shut, as she ran the damp washcloth over his skin, blood pinking the white cotton. She scrubbed at the dried streaks on his neck.  
“Lydia,” he said.  
“Yes?”  
The humor had gone from his voice. “thank you”  
Lydia looked up at him “ you know you don’t have to thank me for that”  
“you saved my life” he started “more than once, and i will always be thankful for that”  
Lydia softly smiled at him, god, she missed him so much, and now that he was there it all seemed so unreal.  
But he was there, under her hands, and she was touching him, she could feel the warmth of his skin under on ther hands as she cleared his scar.  
-Sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination that end up turning out to be like a perfect combination. You know, like two people together. That nobody ever thought would be together. Ever.-  
He was right. He has always been right. The person she didn’t even used to pay attention to turned out to be the only one who actually paid attention to her, the one who has always been by her side, he has always supported and protected her.  
“Stiles” she called his name, it was almost a wishper.  
He didn’t answer, just looked down at her.  
“I love you”


End file.
